


La Da Dee

by TrixxKwamii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Clubbing, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixxKwamii/pseuds/TrixxKwamii
Summary: It's tradition for Keith, Lance, and their friends to go out to the club that Allura's uncle owns, 'Altea', anytime one of them gets a good grade on a big assignment. To party, drink, (well, except for Pidge), and generally just to celebrate. Lance,somehow, usually ends up making out or leaving with a different girl each night.This time, they're going to celebrate Lance and Keith finally getting together.So, understandably, Keith is worried.





	La Da Dee

The instant the group walks into the club, they're greeted by the familiar sounds, sights, and scent of the Altea Club. The group splits up and Lance and Keith head towards the bar to get drinks.

Normally when Keith, Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Adam, and Matt go to Altea, they're celebrating getting a good grade on a big assignment at the college they go to, Arus College. Well, half of the group graduated last year, but still. They party, drink, (except for Pidge, they're too young) and just generally celebrate.

This time though, they're going to celebrate Keith and Lance getting together.

They're here to celebrate, to de-stress and relax after a hard week of classes, so why is Keith so worried?

Almost as soon as he registers the feeling, he's reminded why.

A girl with dyed-blue-and-silver hair in a skimpy pink dress approaches Lance giggling, and puts a hand on his shoulder. She's clearly already drunk. "Hey, you're the guy that took me home a few weeks ago," she says.

Keith blanches and almost chokes on the drink in his hand. Oh yeah, that's right. Normally when they go to Altea, it isn't abnormal to learn that Lance had left earlier than everyone else and find out the next day that he got super drunk and took home a girl. The nights he doesn't do that, the group would usually find him making out with a random girl in a corner.

And _that's_ why Keith feels so worried.

Lance's brows pinch. "You okay?" he asks.

Keith nods and takes off in the direction of the lounge area, which will probably be quieter than anywhere else in Altea. "I'm gonna find Shiro," he mutters.

"Oooookay," Lance says slowly, stretching out the 'Oh'. "I'll find you in a bit." Keith doesn't hear the last part, he's too far away and the club is too loud.

Keith is pretty sure he saw everyone else head to the dance floor, and that fact is proven when he doesn't see anyone else in the lounge area.

He slides into a booth at the room and leans against the seat, arms crossed.

Yeah, Lance is his boyfriend now, but he still wouldn't be surprised if Lance is gone by the end of the night. Probably with that blue-haired girl. It's just a thing Lance does. It's almost become routine for the eight of them.

As he's thinking about all of this, he sighs and takes a sip of his drink.

He tucks himself further into the booth when he notices Shiro and Adam walk into the lounge, grab a drink each, and sit in a booth closer to the front of the room, holding hands the whole time.

About five minutes after the couple sit down, Lance walks in. He immediately spots them and goes to talk to them, probably asking where Keith is.

Keith sighs again and pulls himself out of the shadows, putting himself into the eyesight of Adam, who's facing him in him and Shiro's booth. Adam obviously notices him, because seconds later he points to Keith and Lance starts making his way over.

"Geez, getting away from Plaxum took longer than expected. Sorry," he says, chuckling. He drops into the booth across from Keith.

Keith just hums and nods, taking another sip of his drink and tucking himself back into the shadows.

Lance sighs and reaches across the table, pulling the drink out of Keith's hands. "Alright, what's wrong Mullet?"

"You _know_ what's wrong," Keith huffs, holding his hand out for his drink back. "Every time we're here, you disappear with a random woman. Give me my drink back."

Lance smirks, hands Keith's drink back, and leans against the back of the booth. "And you're scared it's going to happen this time too?"

Keith fingers the glass and bites his lip before nodding.

Which immediately sends Lance into hysterics.

Keith groans and crosses his arms over his chest. "Why am I dating this idiot?" he mutters to himself, but just loud enough for Lance to overhear.

"But- but that's just it!" Lance says when he stops laughing. "We're dating. Keith, _I_ asked _you_ out. Why do you think I would do that anymore?"

"Because you always do!" Keith cries.

Lance shakes his head and says, "One: I wouldn't risk it. I know you'd kill the girl and then me. Two: I don't have to anymore."

Keith frowns and sits up, closer to the table. "What do you mean 'you don't have to'?" he asks.

Lance chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Well, to be honest, all of that was self-pity sex and make-outs. See, I've had a crush on you since high school, that _one_ year we went to Garrison High together. And, well, I was wishing you'd ask me out or that I'd get the courage to ask you out. And now that it's happened, I don't need the self-pity."

As soon as he finishes talking, Keith bursts into laughter. "Wow, you really are a dumbass."

Lance scoffs and rolls his eyes. "_Anyway_, those are only two small reasons. The big one is, well, yeah, all of the girls I hooked up with were hot. But you're the only one I wanna actually spend time with. All of them are just dressing to impress. Out of all of those girls, you're the only one that makes me smile. And you're not even one of them!"

Keith's laughter only doubles at that last statement.

Lance smiles, reaches across the table, and takes Keith's hand. "Better?" he asks.

Keith nods, still laughing.

Lance's smile widens into a grin. "Good. Now, finish your drink and let's go dance."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is because I'm dumb and just named it after the song I listened to on repeat while writing this. Which, - _surprise, surprise_ \- was La Da Dee by Cody Simpson. It was sorta the vibe I was going for after Lance found Keith, so I recommend listening to it while reading the story from that point on.
> 
> And can you tell the parts that I stole lyrics for Lance to use?


End file.
